Retropokon: Votaciones 4
Retropokon: Votaciones 4 es un episodio especial de Retropokon en el que los fans votaron una serie de sugerencias para que Nostalgia Skapokon, Wai el Chiflado y Sir Pokon de Joy las analizasen en sus respectivos programas. Desarrollo Mediante un vídeo especial de anuncio, Skapokon reveló que (de nuevo) iba a aceptar nuevas sugerencias para que pudieran ser analizadas por él y sus compañeros. Si dichas sugerencias cumplían ciertas reglas, podrían aparecer en un nuevo vídeo de votaciones. En este vídeo, se muestran todos los posibles candidatos, totalmente nuevos respecto a las votaciones previas, a ser analizados en Retropokon, Hora de Anticine, El Lado Oscuro de los Fans, El Lado Luminoso de los Fans y Wai habla de. La gran diferencia con respecto a las previas votaciones es que esta fue la primera en la que empleó la web Strawpoll para hacer el recuento, por lo que cualquier usuario con un ordenador o dispositivo móvil podía dejar sus votos (incluso si no tenían cuenta de Youtube). Además, de este modo cualquier persona podía ir comprobando diariamente los resultados. Reglas Las sugerencias recibidas solo podrían aparecer en las Votaciones si cumplían una serie de reglas que estableció en la descripción del vídeo anterior. Retropokon * "Debe ser de una consola fácil de Emular. Entre otras, me refiero a la NES, la Game Boy, la SNES, la Nintendo 64, la Sega Genesis, la Play Station 1... También las 3 consolas que menciono en el vídeo de Gadget, pues aunque no sean emulables las tengo." * "El juego tiene que ser malo o con elementos interesantes con los que hacer una reseña divertida." Hora de Anticine * "Al igual que Retropokon, la película debe ser mala o interesante de analizar." * "La película debe estar en Español, Inglés o subtitulada a uno de esos idiomas." * "Aparte de cine, puedes sugerirme cosas relacionadas con la televisión. Esto incluye episodios o especiales de una serie, episodios pilotos abandonados o series lo suficientemente cortas para que puedan ser analizadas sin que sea un capítulo demasiado largo." El Lado Oscuro de los Fans / El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * "Esta vez los trabajos sugeridos deben ser malos o tan malos que son buenos en el caso del Lado Oscuro." * "Puede ser un vídeo o un juego." * "Aunque la serie sea trabajos hechos por fans, pueden ser vídeos o juegos no relacionados con ninguna franquicia como Lego Spanish Movie, siempre que sea algo que pueda verse/jugarse de forma gratuita." * "Tiene que tener lo suficiente para una reseña. Si el vídeo o juego es muy corto, no podré hacerle una reseña decente." * "Podéis sugerirme los trabajos hechos por fans más desconocidos que se os ocurra. Claro, que necesito que me mandéis el enlace si es tan desconocido." Wai habla de * "Lo que os dé la real gana." * "Pero prefiero no tocar temas de los que se haya hablado demasiado o puedan crear toxicidad." Candidatos Retropokon * Las Super Nenas Extra-Acción química (PSX) * Juegos de Bichos (PSX/GB/SNES/Genesis) * Joy Mech Fight (NES) * Mr. Bean (PS2) * Lilo & Stitch (GBA) * Madagascar: Operación Pingüino (GBA) * Earthworm Jim 3D (N64) * Sintax (Juegos de Game Boy) * Mr. Mosquito (PS2) * Herc's Adventures (PSX) * Cowboy Bebop (PSX) * Juegos de Pepsiman (PSX/Saturn/Arcade) * El Chavo del Ocho (Wii) * Brütal Legend (PC) * Catwoman (GC) * Donald Duck: Mahou No Boshi (SNES) * Dragon’s Lair: The Legend (GB) * Asterix & Obelix XXL (Saga) * Gods (SNES) * Más juegos de Gadget (GBA/PSX/PS2) * Lego Star Wars 2 (DS) * Peripecias de Don Quijote (PC) * Super Mario Land 4 (GB) * Waku Waku 7 (NEOGEO) * Jonas Indiana (NEOGEO) * El Emperador y sus Locuras (PC) * E.T. el Extraterrestre (PSX/GBA) * Michael Jordan: Chaos in Windy City (SNES) * Altered Beast (PS2) * Bart’s Nightmare/Virtual Bart (SNES) * Garfield 2 (PS2) * Playmobil: ¡Piratas al Abordaje! (NDS) Hora de Anticine * Diario de Greg * Donkey Kong (Hanna-Barbera) tarde Skapokon corrigió y admitió que la serie es de Ruby-Spears * Los padrinos mágicos (Live Action) * Parappa the Rapper * Pan * Mafalda * Rómulo y Remo * Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz * Regue Chicken * El medallón perdido de Billy Piedra * Chaplin & Co * Fred: The Movie * Ferngully (Doblaje Castellano) * Axel: El pequeño gran héroe * Delgo * El Viaje de Popeye * Hell & Back * Los Anderson en Grecia * Planeta Sheen * Senyuu * Spelunker Sensei * Sir Billi * Kochikame: The Movie * HiSchool SeHa Girls * Shaolin Soccer * La última cazadora de dragones * Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever * Donkey Xote * El Reino de las Ranas * Dinosaur Adventure * Bolívar el Héroe * Leo Da Vinci El Lado Oscuro de los Fans * Super Sonic X Universe * Dolan * Lego Náufragos * Mario & Luigi Around the World in 80 Days * Tanic the Hedgehog * Untold Stories of Paper Mario * Sonic's Quest for Power * Arcade Prehacks * My Immortal * Pooh's Adventures * Dong Dong Never Dies * Façade * Red Leo Media * SuperSaiyanCrash * Día del Tentáculo (película) * Paper Mario & Luigi RPG * Pokemon Naranja * Playmobil Smash Bros * The Tommy Wi-Show * Juegos Flash de Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Battle for Dream Island * Monkey Island: Time Crisis * Kirby Warrior RPG * Heinoustuck * Proyectos Antiguos El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * Zera: Myths Awaken * Super Mario Bros X * Sonic Robo Blast 2 * Another Metroid 2 Remake * Super Mario 63 * Manos: Hands of Fate * Psycho Waluigi * Action 52 Owns * Syobon Action * Puyo Puyo Vs. * Pollardos Feos y Mazmorros 1 y 2 * Mushroom Kingdom Fusion * Grand Dad Reboot * Brawl in the Family * Juegos flash de Gravity Falls * UnderRacer * Ness' Adventure * Lego: The Magic Portal * Brawl Mods * Star Wars Uncut * Electricman 2 * Unitale * This is the Only Level * Hoagie’s Revenge Wai habla de * Reseñas que Skapokon no hará nunca (jamás) * MUGEN * Chrono Trigger * Astérix * Harry Potter * Crossovers * El Señor de los Anillos * Star Wars * Batman * Sly Cooper * Youtube Poops * Animes Favoritos * Películas Rusas * Personajes Ciegos Más OP * Revengeverso * ¿Wai? Resultados Los resultados de la votación se revelaron en la escena postcréditos de uno de los ganadores, el de Wai habla de. Retropokon El ganador fue Super Mario Land 4. Recibió una reseña en el décimo tercer Retropokon. Hora de Anticine El ganador fue Donkey Kong (de Ruby Spears). Recibió una reseña en . El Lado Oscuro de los Fans El ganador fue Red Leo Media. Recibió una reseña en el séptimo Lado Oscuro de los Fans. El Lado Luminoso de los Fans El ganador fue Psycho Waluigi. Recibió una reseña en . Wai habla de El ganador fue Reseñas que Skapokon no hará nunca (jamás). Varias de estas cosas (incluyendo X, X, X, X, y X), recibieron breves reseñas en el quinto Wai habla de. Vídeo completo Categoría:Retropokon Categoría:Votaciones